marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Typhoid
thumb|280pxThypoid fue una villana en Elektra ''. Biografía Editar Elektra Editar Kirigi's elite warriors, a member of The Hand and a powerful ninja. During the head council of The Hand, one of the clan leaders calls Kirigi's team a "circus of freaks", but Typhoid poisons him with her powers, thus impressing the rest of the council. When Kirigi is assigned with the task to kidnap Abby Miller and kill her father and Elektra Natchios, a rogue ninja from The Chaste who's become their protector, Typhoid follows him to McCabe's safe house, where the trio is hidden. When they arrive, Elektra and the Millers have escaped, leaving McCabe behind, but they are easily tracked down by the ninjas in the nearby forest. Typhoid reaches Elektra and has a brief fight with her, during which she easily defeats the ninja girl with her poisonous kiss. Just before Typhoid and Kirigi flee with Abby, Stick and his ninjas arrive and make The Hand escape with empty hands. ">Fiebre tifoidea fue uno de los guerreros de élite de Kirigi, miembro de La mano y un ninja poderoso. Durante el Consejo Central de la mano, uno de los líderes del clan llama equipo de Kirigi un "Circo de monstruos", pero tifoidea le envenena con sus poderes, impresionando así el resto del Consejo. Cuando Kirigi se asigna la tarea a Abby Miller de secuestrar y matar a su padre y Elektra Natchios, un ninja de rogue de La casta que se ha convertido en su protector, tifoidea lo sigue a casa de McCabe, donde se oculta el trío. Cuando llegan, Elektra y los molineros han escapado, dejando McCabe detrás, pero fácilmente son acorralados por los ninjas en el bosque cercano. Fiebre tifoidea alcanza Elektra y tiene una breve lucha con ella, durante el cual ella derrota fácilmente la chica ninja con su beso venenoso. Justo antes de que la fiebre tifoidea y Kirigi huir con Abby, palo y sus ninjas llegan y hacen el escape de la mano con las manos vacías. Tattoo incapacitates Abby, Typhoid reaches her and, disobeying her master's order, she tries to kill her, since she's jealous, being her the previous Treasure. She manages to kill the girl, but Elektra stabs her with one of her sais immediately after, and than uses the Kimagure arts to resurrect Abby. ">Durante la segunda pelea entre la mano y Elektra, mientras que el tatuaje incapacita a Abby, tifoidea le alcanza y, desobedeciendo la orden de su amo, ella intenta matarla, ya que ella es celosa, ella siendo el tesoro anterior. Consigue matar a la niña, pero Elektra apuñala con uno de sus sais inmediatamente después y que utiliza el arte de Kimagure resucitar a Abby. Rasgos de carácter Editar Fiebre tifoidea fue un ninja frío y cruel, que utiliza su encanto para seducir y de matar a sus oponentes. Ella es voluptous y mortal como una serpiente. Sus poderes le permiten emitir gas venenoso de su cuerpo, especialmente de la boca, y ella utiliza una técnica llamada el beso de la muerte para acabar con sus enemigos por la inhalación de veneno directamente en sus pulmones. Relaciones Editar *Kirigi - líder. *Roshi - líder. *Piedra - su compañero de equipo. *Tatuaje - su compañero de equipo. *Kinkou - su compañero de equipo. *Elektra Natchios - enemigo. *Abby Miller - enemigo, rival. *La casta - enemigos. Apariciones/actrices Editar *Canon (1 película) **Elektra (Primera aparición) , Natassia Malthe Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia Editar *Mientras ella no tuviere comic book, nombre de tifoidea se basa obviamente en el villano de Daredevil María tifoidea, un villano con un trastorno de la personalidad dividida. Además, sus poderes son diferentes de María tifoidea, porque mientras que la fiebre tifoidea tiene el poder de veneno, María tifoidea tiene el poder de telequinesis y Piroquinesis (la habilidad de crear fuego con su mente). *A pesar de su ser nombrado después María tifoidea, fiebre tifoidea es el sólo otro personaje original de Kirigigrupo creado para la película además de Kinkou. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Secuases Categoría:Elektra Categoría:Tifoidea